


Hunk Is A Good Student

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cockroaches, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Back at the Garrison, Hunk was a really good student, Lance is proud to say. However there was one...incident that no one would ever forget.Oneshot/drabble





	Hunk Is A Good Student

"You know, Hunk was a really good student growing up," Lance said brightly. Allura nodded at that--she wasn't surprised, because after all Hunk was the best one out of anyone there. "I remember he only got in trouble once."

"Heh, that sounds like him."

"Yeah, he got let off," Lance chuckled. "Because it was really funny, first of all, and he looked like he was gonna cry or something."

"Oh no!" That was sad. "Why, what happened?"

"...a cockroach ran past me during class," Hunk explained, and his cheeks were pink. "And I yelled out 'big cock!' instead of 'big roach!'."

 


End file.
